Don't Look
by anberry
Summary: Missing scene from The Good, The Bad and The Cursed. So... How did Prue actually end up in those men clothes again?


**A/N**: _Okay, so first fic ever published. Randomly enough, I've followed Friends, Harry Potter and the Sound of Music for years but never wrote a fic. A few days ago, I got reacquainted with my obsession with Charmed, and interestingly enough, this thing sprouted out of it. Whaddya know... XD And it's not even one of the official pairings in Charmed. Dang man... XD I watched the episode with Cole and Prue going on that Wild West time loop, and they just struck me with sooo much chemistry, it was just hard to resist not exploring what could have been! _

_So it's a one-shot for now, kind of like a missing scene from that episode. I don't exactly know if I'm gonna write more, but oh well... We'll see... By the way, on this fic, Cole and Phoebe never really actually got together, but he still helps them anyway because of his little crush on Prue. ^.^ Yes, my mind is twisted. Whatever. XD Now, shoo... Go read the thing!_

**Disclaimer-ness: **_Of course I own them you freak! How DARE you ask such a question?!? Yeah, yeah... waking up now. XD_

**Don't Look**

"Don't you _dare _look." she warned him.

Cole turned around at her request. Being good was hard…Very hard. Especially when there was a naked woman right behind him. A _beautifully naked woman._ He had only caught glimpses of what her body might look like under those clothes, and he had liked what he'd seen.

_Actually, barely even clothes. _he mused, reflecting on how many times he had imagined his hand innocently slipping and untying the flimsy string that pulled her outfit all together. She really was a tease, that witch. Just a few minutes before, he had been so close to her. She had been under him, like his little prey; a gazelle caught by the lion ready to pounce. Her height, which only reached up to his shoulder, was perfect for him to intimidate her with and even get a great view.

_She smelled so good. And she looked so innocent. The great Prue Halliwell, vulnerable._

After grabbing her before she blew their cover with her impulse to protect people, he realized how easy it would have been to keep her there underneath him. She had been against the wall, his arms blocking any other way to escape sideways and his body was directly in front of hers. There could be no way to run if he ever followed what he wanted. Her scent had sent his blood pumping, his body being rather aware of how close they had been and the thought of how close he could've been if he just leaned down.

The ruffling sounds of the dress that he had found and her grunts interrupted his thoughts and actions for a moment. She sounded like she was having a hard time wrestling with the frills.

Turning around, he asked her "Do you need any he-?"

What he saw rendered him speechless. There she was, the dress barely strapped onto her, the corset open, leaving her chest open and exposed to his eyes. She had discarded her bra, (maybe due to the fact that she could barely fit into the dress) and there she was, in all her naked and disheveled glory. Her face completely paled and gasped in surprised before waving her hand at him, sending him flying onto the other side of the barn.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" she yelled at him.

He would have to remember next time not to lust over a telekinetic witch. It might save him from further injuries of surprise.

"I," he said, trying to get up from underneath the hay bales he had landed onto, "believe it or not, was asking if you needed _help_."

"No, you were NOT. You were peeping on me, weren't you?!" she yelled at him, her eyes livid with fury. Surprisingly enough, this just appealed to him even more.

"You perverted bastard!!" she continued, trying to get hold of the dress properly. He saw why she had been grunting so much. The dress was actually a rather tight fit on her, which unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on whose perspective) defined her curves even more. The black and red frills contrasted with her fair white skin, her raven hair and her clear grey eyes. What was more, her cheeks were rather flushed, blushing from the strain and the embarrassment she was clearly feeling at the moment. It was really a sight to behold.

He chuckled, half amused at her expression and half hiding another completely different feeling.

_Yeah, like wanting to kiss her senseless right now. _

"Well, I was trying to help. So, I guess being good does have its rewards…" he grinned at her, earning him a well-aimed glare, which showed her full understanding on what he just implied. It was just impossible to resist provoking her, especially when it was this much fun.

Prue fought the urge to fling him over to the wall again. He was just SO frustrating and his cheeky little grin was not helping either. But both her arms could barely hold the dress to cover her, and if she tried flinging him, she might not have any dignity left to preserve. She made a rather unfeminine noise of frustration.

"Stop grinning!! This is NOT funny! Find me something ELSE to wear, if you want to help so much! You little son of a-"

"Oooh… Is the good little witch going to curse at me now?" he taunted

"You… you… Get OUT!!" she yelled at him, furious.

"If you say so…" he walked to the door, still grinning, "Say, purely for the appropriateness of the clothes I'll be bringing back… what size cup do you wear again?"

He never got to hear the answer, if there ever was one. The next thing he knew, he was flying in the air, his face unceremoniously hitting the ground, the door of the barn closing in a loud bang behind him.

**A/N:** _Okay, so there you have it. I now give you official permission to butcher me in whichever way you like, whether it be in a good way or in a bad way, you can let me find out. ^.^_


End file.
